Stripped
by Aquamaureen13
Summary: Chloe discovers a bottle of perfume given to her as a birthday present but it's discovered that the perfume has traces of Red K in it. What happens when Chloe sets her attention towards Oliver? And how can Oliver get Chloe back to herself? The self he really loves...Takes place after Hex somewhat. Rated M for sexual content and mature themes.
1. Come With Me, Into the Trees

**I don't own Smallville, if I did the final episode would have been SOOOO much better and WAYYYYY more epic. And the show would have never ended; it would have just kept going even to the next generation. **

**Warning: This story does involve sexual content so if you're not into that stuff than why the hell did you click on a rated M story? Oh come on, we all know that rated M is code on fanfiction for SMUT ALL AROUND. Lol But seriously this story isn't for kiddies or innocent eyes.**

**This is my first time doing a Smallville fanfic so sorry if I don't get the character's just right, especially Ollie since he's just so much and so deep of a person it's hard to write him because his personality isn't set in stone if that makes any sense to you guys.**

**Anyways, without further a due, here is chapter one of Stripped. And yes I came up with the idea from the Shiny Toy Guns song of the same name.**

* * *

To say the least Chloe had a very odd after-birthday. She had become her cousin Lois, Clark had forgotten about his powers, and Zatanna attempted to risk herself for her father. Yesterday had been very strange indeed. However, she finally realized a lot about herself and she knew what she had to do.

She was going to tell Oliver today that was she in, that she was willing to be Watchtower. After a day in Lois' shoes, she's sure she now has the life she wants.

Chloe sat in front of her vanity as she touched up her appearance for the day when something caught her eye. A small bottle of perfume titled _Lowered Inhibitions_. Seemed like an odd name for a perfume but she remembered opening it, it had been one of her birthday gifts. However, the name of whoever sent it escaped her mind. She couldn't recall.

The bottle drew her in so she picked it up and sprayed a small dose on her left wrist. The moment she lifted her wrist and sniffed it something happened. When the smell filled her nostrils her eyes flashed with a redish glow to them before going back to their usual green.

Chloe set down the bottle of perfume before walking back to her closet. She was going to have some fun, but first she needed the right clothes.

****

Night fell and Chloe had not been heard from. Oliver thought Chloe told him she'd be coming by Watchtower but she hadn't been seen or heard since yesterday. He hoped everything was alright. He had tried both her home and cell phones but nothing, only voicemail.

So Oliver's next call was to Clark. Maybe he'd know. He was walking around the city at night with his phone pressed against his ear as he waited for the man of steel to pick up.

"Clark."

"It's Oliver. I was wondering if you'd heard from Chloe. She hasn't stopped by Watchtower and she's not answering both her home and cell." Oliver told him concerned. He stood outside the usual place where she got her caffeine fix and looked around just in case she happened to stroll by.

"No, I haven't. I'll finish up what I have to do here and stop by her apartment." Clark replied.

Blonde hair caught Oliver's attention before he could reply. "Don't bother, I think I found her." Oliver stated and hung up before giving Clark anymore. Oliver shoved his phone into his pocket and went towards the direction of the blonde that stood just outside a nightclub. She turned her head just for a moment but that was all it took for Oliver to catch a glimpse of her face. Yep, that was Chloe. Yet, that was not Chloe's usual attire.

Chloe was wearing a black leather mini skirt, a dark green tube top, and black platform heels. That was definitely not how Chloe dressed but Oliver couldn't look away at how hot she looked in that outfit.

By the time Oliver reached the club's rope Chloe had long been inside. A million thoughts raced through his head. What had she been doing all day? Why was she here? Why was she dressed like that? Chloe didn't go clubbing, at least not like that.

Oliver easily bypassed the rope, being a billionaire playboy had its perks. He immediately searched through the building of blaring music, dancing people, and flashing lights. He then spotted Chloe once again, between two guys dancing between them. With the way she was moving it couldn't really be considered dancing, she was rubbing up against them both.

Something roared up in him. What the hell was she doing? This was so un-Chloe like. But that wasn't what bugged him. He'd have to be a blind man, or Clark, to not find Chloe attractive. Seriously, just look at her. Every time she had smiled at him with those green eyes of her he felt like he would lose it trying to keep himself back from trying to fuck her. So this little display of her between two unknown men made him feel a little jealous and dare he say…possessive? Chloe wasn't his but he sure wanted her to be. What man wouldn't want her? Again, other than Clark who only had eyes for Chloe's cousin Lois.

Oliver sent both men a death glare which they immediately caught onto and scurried off. Although, almost instantly, Oliver filled the empty space behind Chloe.

"Chloe what are you doing here?" Oliver asked her seriously.

"Trying to have a little fun." Chloe answered and she started grinding her backside against him. Her hips moved to the beat of the blaring music.

"Chloe this isn't like you. What's going on?" Oliver tried again to get an answer out of her while holding back his arousal. Her hips were giving him a hard on, the way she moved her body against him was making his mind go blank for a moment. He placed his hands on her hips and stilled them so he could regain his thoughts.

"Let's go talk somewhere with a little more privacy."

Oliver said and led Chloe to one of the VIP sections. Another one of those perks that came with being a billionaire playboy. Oliver sat down on a chair. "Not tell me what's going on. Why are you-" Oliver spoke but his words were cut off in groan. Chloe had seated herself onto his lap and was now straddling him. Her leather skirt rode up her legs and up close Oliver could tell she wasn't wearing a bra underneath her tube top. Before Oliver could try and talk to her again Chloe's lips were on his.

Too weak to do anything about it, he slowly parted his lips as Chloe pushed her wet tongue into his mouth. She kissed him feverly and passionately to which he responded just as eagerly.

Chloe pulled away from the kiss and began unbuttoning his shirt when Oliver's phone went off. He answered it as Chloe kept unbuttoning his shirt and she suckled at his neck.

"What?" Oliver asked into his cell a little impatient and annoyed. He really didn't want to be disturbed when Chloe was doing such delicious tings to him.

"Oliver, you need to find Chloe fast." Clark spoke somewhat alarmed.  
"I have her in my sights right now. Why? What's wrong?" Oliver replied. He held back a groan as Chloe sucked on his neck particularly hard as she thrusted her pelvis against his.

"I found a perfume bottle in her room, recently opened. It has red kryptonite in it. You and I both know if red kryptonite is inhaled, it will boost up through time." Clark informed him.

Oliver hung up immediately and pulled Chloe off his neck. This wasn't her. He had to snap her out of this somehow. He knew that stabbing a person with green kryptonite would stop the red k's effects but it's not like he carried that stuff around with him. "Chloe, you're not yourself. Your perfume had red k in it." Oliver tried to tell her but she just put her lips to his once again. Her mouth against his muffled any other words of protests he tried to give.

He had to get Chloe back to normal. But how?


	2. We'll lay on the grass

Chloe gave Oliver a pouted faced when he tried to stop her once again. However, she wouldn't be stalled so easily. She wanted him. What girl wouldn't want Oliver? He was rich, sexy, and the vigilante Green Arrow. However, there were so many reasons why she wanted him. Ever since she met him there was something binding them together. Chloe wanted him for a reason she had always known but had been too naïve to see it.

She was completely and utterly attracted to him.

However, here was nothing holding her back from getting what she wanted and now she would get it.

Chloe ground her hips against his causing him to moan. She could tell he was fighting an inner battle, whether to fuck her or not. It was up to Chloe to try to tip the scale in her favor. She'd get him to see things her way. Maybe once he sleep with her he'd realize his feelings for her reciprocated hers for him.

Nothing else registered in her mind except fucking him. Not even the dangers of the red k crossed her thought path, which she should be thinking about and fretting over right now.

"Chloe." Oliver moaned loudly once said person began nibbling at his earlobe. A very weak and sensitive spot for him. Her hot breath on his ear sent shivers don't his spine. He didn't know how much longer he could restrain himself. He could feel his arousal beginning to take control over him. His erection strained against his clothing as Chloe continue to deliciously grind her moist center into his.

"Just give in Oliver. I want to feel you in me." Chloe whispered seductively in his ear as she nibbled on it lightly once more. "I want to feel you-"

"-long-" She gave particularly hard thrust from her pelvis to his to emphasize her word.

"-hard-" Again another thrust, followed by a groan from Oliver.

"-and deep inside me." One last thrust.

Oliver remained silent and frozen. Taking the opportunity of the moment, Chloe kissed Oliver on the lips once again. She was met with no restraint now. He was just as strongly kissing her back as was kissing him. Their lips parted as their tongues met each other in the middle. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths as they continued to kiss slowly. He belonged to her now, or at least that's what she thought.

The next instant Oliver pulled his lips away and that's when Chloe realized it. Oliver had handcuffed her hands behind her back with the cuffs he would occasionally carry with him just in case. Oliver had only kissed her back to distract her so he could restrain her. He had gathered his thoughts previously and had managed to hold back his own arousal for now. However, when he got back to his place was definitely going to need a cold shower. A _really_ cold shower.

Oliver stood from the chair and set Chloe down on it as he stood in front of her, looking down at her concerned. His brown eyes stared into her beautiful, lust-filled green ones.

"Chloe we have to get you help." Oliver told her.

"I'm tired of my life and being good ol' reliable Chloe. Sometimes I want to be able to go a little crazy and have just a little fun. I'm twenty-two and I've been through more shit than more people will ever experience in their life time. I'm tired of it. I've made so many sacrifices for everyone else and have not done what I want in years. And right now I want to fuck you." Chloe spoke to him.

All Oliver could do was stare at her shocked. Oliver had no idea she felt that way. Did she really feel that way? Red k didn't completely alter a person; it just brought up another side of a person. It lowered their inhibitions. But wasn't lowering her inhibitions changing her? The real Chloe would never do or say this.

But just because she wouldn't do or say this, did it mean she didn't actually think it? Could this really be Chloe's thoughts and feelings coming out. Was this a whole new side of Chloe he had never seen before? The Chloe she kept buried deep underneath her mental walls.

While Oliver was distracted in his thoughts, Chloe was attempting to pick her cuffs with one of her hairpins.

Oliver caught sight of her hands fidgeting. He realized what she was trying to do and quickly snatched the hair pin from her delicate hands. "Sorry Chlo." He told her. He grabbed her arm gently and raised her up to her feet. He kept his hand firmer on her arm as he led her out of the VIP section of the club. He led Chloe in front of him as they walked, partly to cover up his hard-on and partly to hide the fact she was wearing cuffs. Chloe knew better than to try anything. Oliver was the only one with a key to the cuffs so it'd be pointless to run off into the depths of a club; she could run into some creep and not be able to defend herself. Even with the red k in her system she had some of her sensibility.

The two made their way out of the club and walked down the street. Oliver led Chloe towards his motorcycle which he had left near the coffee stand where he had been previously looking for her.

"Get on." Oliver instructed her. She'd have to sit in front of him because the cuffs prevent her from holding on and he couldn't run the risk of releasing her. Who knows what kind of trouble she'd be herself into?

"So demanding." Chloe replied playful as she straddled the bike. Oliver slid in beside her, placing a helmet on both him and her. He then revved up his vehicle and began to speed down the night roads of Metropolis. To both Oliver's dismay and somewhat joy, he soon learned the power Chloe welded in this position.

With Chloe's hands behind her back and Oliver pressed so close she moved her hands to his clothed crotch. Oliver was unable to move. He couldn't move without falling off his motorcycle. He just had to keep his cool until he made it back to his place. Chloe wasn't exactly making it easy on him though as her hands stroked and teased him through the fabric of his trousers.

"Chloe." He groaned in her ear just loud enough to be heard of the wind and the vehicle. "Stop it."He told her. But his words had done nothing to halt her. He'd just have to tolerate this sweet, sweet torture until then. Sadly, that was much easier said than done. All Chloe did was grin as she continued to toy with him while he rode down the city streets.

* * *

**Okay, so that was chapter 2.**

**How'd you all like it? I love reading your reviews and comments, they brighten my day.**

**Any tips or ideas you have you can also leave them and I'll look them over.**


	3. And let the hours pass

**Sorry it took so long. I've been writing a lot of Young Justice fanfic lately so if any of you are into that stuff I suggest you check it out.**

**Sunfiresarah: You most certainly did pick a good one, I feel honored. Thanks.**

**GoChlollie: It'll be a while until Chloe gets the red k out of her. I was planning on keeping her in that state most of the story. I'm glad you like the story so far.**

**And to everyone else, thank you so much for the nice reviews. This chapter's for you, my lovely fans. I'll update sooner next time, I promise.**

* * *

When they had finally arrived back to Ollie's place, he had forced Chloe into his bedroom. She had pretty much tortured him with teasing touches the whole ride back. He was surprised he had cum in his pants from her touch.

Oliver then pushed Chloe on his bed. "Stay." He told her.

He going to take a very cold shower and when he got out he was going to call Clark to try and find a way to reverse this on Chloe. So he left Chloe on his bed as he entered his private bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Chloe laid there still until she heard the shower water start. She then began moving into action. She hugged her knees close her body and swiped her arms underneath so now her hands were cuffed from the front instead of the back.

She then got up from the bed and began searching for a spare key. She had to be quiet so he wouldn't hear. She moved quickly on light feet as she searched through some of his uniforms. Finding a spare key, she unlocked the cuffs before slipping the key back where she found it and grabbed an extra pair of cuffs.

Hearing the water get cut off, Chloe quickly went back to the bed. She placed her hands behind her back to give the appearance she still had the cuffs locked on her even though they were dangling open around her wrists, the extra set in her hands.

Moments later, Oliver stepped out and Chloe took him all in. His wet, naked body only wrapped in a towel. He had managed to rid himself of his erection while in the shower. He looked over to see Chloe had stayed put and was still cuffed. "I'm doing this for your own good Chloe. Once I get dressed I'm going to call Clark, we'll find a way to get the red k out of you." He told her. He turned his back to head towards his closet.

However, before he could walk away, Chloe had jumped up off the bed and moved behind him. Oliver let out a groan when he felt Chloe's body pressed up against his and her hand on his slowly returning hard on. _When had she gotten free of the cuffs?_

Chloe kept a firm grip on his towel-cover dick as she moved her body to face him from the front. "Who says you're going to get dressed?" Chloe questioned him before placed her free hand on the back of his neck. She pulled him down for a kiss and moved him back to where he stumbled down onto the bed.

Chloe moved her body on top of his, straddling him. Oliver had been caught off guard and it's not like his body was exactly disliking the feeling of her on top of him. She pulled her lips away and Oliver was now free to speak. "Chloe-" He got out before he heard the click of the cuffs locking. She had used the cuffs to bond his hands above his head and she had used a second pair to cuff that to his headboard. This was not good.

A groan escaped the vigilante's lips as Chloe began grinding herself against his fully renewed hard on. She bent down and began sucking and biting his neck. Oliver struggled but it was no use. He was at her mercy. "Just relax Oliver and enjoy." She said into his throat as she nipped at his Adam's apple lightly. She lifted her body slightly as to remove the towel from his body. Now his completely naked body was exposed to her for the first time. She looked at his dick and she had to admit he was impressed, that Green Arrow costume did him little justice.

"Chloe you need to stop this now." Oliver tried to tell you. Chloe response was to remove her tube top, exposing her bare breasts. She then removed her underwear that was a green laced thong but she kept her skirt on, keeping her most intimate parts cover. Just another tease to him, to feel her wet pussy now grind up against him but not be able to see it.

Oliver hissed through gritted teeth, his eyes shut tight, as he felt her wetness rub against him so intimately. His resistance was near completely gone. "Are you sure you want me to do that?" Chloe asked him, her lips now just a hair away from his. Oliver opened his eyes and leaned up, pressing his lips to hers forcefully.

A smirk formed on Chloe's lips at Oliver's response. She knew she'd get him to succumb to her. Their lips both parted and Oliver forced his tongue into her mouth, their tongue's battling against one another.

She removed her lips from him once the need for air become too strong. Chloe removed her skirt from her body and took off her heels. She kissed down Oliver's body as he arched his back into her. Chloe finally made her way down to the desired destination. Chloe wrapped her hand around his penis and started slowly moving her hand up at down. Oliver groaned at the feeling, thrusting up into her hand.

Chloe's tongue darted out of her mouth as she ran it up the underside of his cock. She then placed his head in her mouth before taking more in, pulling him in with her sucks.

"Mmmm, Chloe, just like that." Oliver moaned as she bobbed her head up and down on him. He didn't even know she would even do something like this let alone be experience in it, even with lowered inhibitions. He kept thrusting his hips up into her wet mouth, she felt so good and her tongue- oh god, it felt amazing.

Feeling his orgasm approaching he let out a loud groan.

"Chloe!...Ahh!...Fuck!...I'm close!" He yelled. His back arched off the bed, his head thrown back with his eyes shut tight. Then, just before he could cum in her mouth, Chloe pulled away. She whipped the saliva from her mouth before moving back up on top of him. Oliver opened his eyes. Their eyes locked, nothing but lust showing in her beautiful emerald orbs.

Chloe pulled him into another kiss as she positioned herself over him. She lowered herself so just her tip was in. Oliver moaned, giving Chloe the chance to slip her tongue into his mouth. She then completely lowered herself onto him. She moaned as she felt him fully inside her. Oliver felt her around his dick, so wet and so tight. He was in Heaven.

They began moving their bodies against each other. Chloe kept bouncing up and down on his cock as Oliver thrusted up into her repeatedly. Their bodies became sweaty from the heat of passion as they continued to kiss each other. They moaned and panted into each other's mouths. Their bodies had become one with their love making.

"Oliver." Chloe moaned into his mouth as they kept kissing.

"Chloe." Oliver moaned back into the kiss.

They kept moving until they screamed each other's name as they came together. Chloe collapsed on top of him. She then removed herself off him and rolled over to his side. She slowly pulled her body up off the bed. She went and got the key to the cuffs before returning. She released Oliver's hands from the cuffs. Oliver's arms immediately wrapped around Chloe's body as he flipped them over.

"What happened to calling Clark?" Chloe questioned.

Oliver kissed her as he ground his body against her, getting hard once more.

"Maybe later." Oliver told her before kissing her once again. He'd call Clark later; he still had love making to do with Chloe. Though, now he wasn't so sure he wanted Clark to help him change Chloe back. Would Chloe remember this? Would she hate him if she did? Wouldn't it just be better for them if she stayed this way? If he was going to make her stay this way, at least for a while longer until he thought things out, he'd have to get his hands on that perfume Clark had mentioned before.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 3. Hope you all liked the lemony goodness. More sex and drama to come.**

**So what do you guys think about Oliver wanting to not change Chloe back? **

**Anyways, review/follow/favorite and I'll love you forever. 3  
**


	4. Sorry, please read

Hello everyone, I'm posting this message on all my incomplete stories.

Just letting you know I have not forgotten nor am I abandoning my stories.

I've been sick for the past few months with mono so I haven't been feeling well enough to write.

However, I am much better now and I'm just doing makeup work which I'm struggling in since I've been gone for so long and I'm considered a special education student because I have a hearing impairment (I'm not fully deaf but I do have to wear hearing aids and I don't need an interrupter for school – I do go to public normal school) and I'm in a lot of AP classes. So just bare with me for a while.

I have spring break coming up in two weeks so I will try to post something up since I have no plans other than a Comic Convention but that's only for the first three days.


End file.
